Tomorrow
by AttractiveGravity
Summary: "Stop making excuses Stan, just do it." Multiple pairings.
1. Of Birthdays and Secrets

_**Just a multiple pairing fic. Right now it is just M for mainly language, but the sexiness will come later **_

_**I'm just so glad I am out of college for the summer and now have more time to write these! YAY!**_

_**Matt & Trey own South Park…yada, yada, yada.**_

"Happy birthday, dude!" Kyle said as he came up behind me and squeezed my shoulder, handing me a beer.

"Thanks, man." I smile and grab the can. It's only my 20th birthday, but in college, there are plenty of ways to get your hands on some alcohol. And besides, no one will know when it's just me and my three best friends in our apartment.

"Where the hell are Kenny and fat ass?" Kyle fumed. "It doesn't take _that _long to pick up carry-out."

While Cartman had lost a considerable amount of weight due to working out and was now just muscle, the name fat ass just kind of stuck. Kyle has always been a hot-head with no sense of patience and I've always been the calm one. But it works, like a balance of personalities I guess.

"Whatever dude, let's just start drinking and watch the _Terrance and Phillip_ movie and they'll get here whenever they get here."

"Yeah, okay." Kyle said as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"Get off me Kinny." Eric pushed Kenny off of him and pulled up his boxers and jeans.

"Fine, bitch. You could have said please." Kenny said as he sat back, doing the same.

"Fine, Kinny, please get off of me and get your pants on or else we'll have to face Hippie and Jew boy finding out about us."

"Dude, I'm telling ya, I think they'd be totally chill with this. I mean Stan is so Liberal he fucking bleeds blue, and Kyle…well, if Stan's cool with it, he's on board."

"I said. NO!" Cartman said through clenched teeth.

"Alright. Let's just get home with the Chinese, I'm sure Kyle has already noticed that we're late."

A smirk slowly spread across Kenny's face as he turned to say, "You know, you should really consider letting Kyle and Stan in on this sometime. A foursome would be totally fucking hot."

Cartman smacked Kenny in the back of the head as he turned the key in the ignition of his Camaro.

"What? It would be." Kenny shrugged.

_**Okay, so the beginning was kinda lame, but my intros generally are. Lol. But this is going to be a multi-chaptered fic and I really, really appreciate the comments/constructive criticism/reactions! **_

_**Have a good day! -AG**_


	2. When Will You Realize?

_**Thank you for the reviews, Darkslayer18 and liithiium! I really appreciate it! **_

_**And I tried the divider thing, hopefully it works out! Lol**_

I woke up to an all-too-bright sun the next morning. No, I wasn't hung over. I actually didn't have a lot to drink; I never do on account of my weak stomach. I stretch out my arms and yawn, but decide to stay in bed for a little while. Living in an apartment with three other guys doesn't leave room for much alone time, even when it's during the work/school week. I think about how lucky it is that we are still such good friends—even including Cartman.

_Boom. _

"Hey Hippie, you up yet?" Cartman's large fist pounded at my bedroom door.

"Y-yeah, be out in a minute."

I can hear Kenny saying "Dude, I bet he's jacking off in there", in the background and chuckle to myself, being used to his perverted remarks. I look in the mirror and run my fingers through my bed hair in hopes of getting it somewhat presentable and walk out to the kitchen. Kyle is standing at the counter pouring four mugs of coffee.

_Wow his hair looks amazing with the sunlight hitting it. _

What the fuck was I just thinking? A guy can complement another guy's hair in his own mind, right? I shake that thought out of my head immediately and reach for my mug.

"Oh, good morning Stan!" Kyle said as he grabbed his and Cartman's mugs.

"Good morning." I smile back.

I grab Kenny's mug and we bring it over to the bar (in the kitchen). I can hear Cartman and Kenny turn off the T.V. and walk over towards the bar stools.

We stay like that for a while, Kenny and Cartman sitting on the bar stools while Kyle and I stood on the other side of the counter, talking and sipping on our coffee. A pretty typical routine for our weekends, but it's the simple things I look forward to.

Kenny soon had to go to work, and Cartman had his internship at the City Council an hour later. Kyle worked as a tutor at the University and didn't work weekends, and I worked during the weekdays so usually Kyle and I had the apartment to ourselves.

Today is also laundry day, which sucks. So I go into my room and collect from the massive pile of clothes that currently takes over my floor and put it into the basket. I decide I'll do Kyle's laundry too while he is in the shower, surprise him and all. As I walk down the hall to Kyle's room I hear a strange, muffled noise. I stop and silently and slowly put the laundry basket down and walk over to the bathroom door. Kyle must have accidentally left the door open as he usually just haphazardly kicks it shut as he's going in there.

Is that _grunting?_ I can't help but peek inside, you know, just to make sure that Kyle is okay. I can only see his reflection in the mirror and barely at that, because it the mirror is all steamed up. But I can make something out _very _clearly.

Kyle is totally jacking off. I can't help but keep my eyes on him. He's bigger than I realized, god he has to be at least 9 inches! But why do I care? That's right Stan; you shouldn't be thinking these things. But I distracted from my thoughts as I hear Kyle's breath hitch and see his hand pumping faster. He lets out a loud grunt as his seed spills onto his hand. I take a step back, dropping my hand from the door frame as I do. My hand lightly brushes over something noticeable of my own. When I hear Kyle turn off the water, I quickly run off to my room and lock the door.

I slowly push off my own shorts and boxers and quickly grab my growing erection. I grab the base and start to pump as the images of the previous experience start flashing in my mind. The way the water beaded and dripped down his toned but slender body, the flushed look on his face, the panting and groaning. It was all too much and I swear I've never came so quickly. I lay there, face red and panting, feeling the high of pleasure, but I still feel shame. I can't tell Kyle. I cannot be gay.

Kyle grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. He smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked in the mirror. _I can't believe it worked._ _Now to get him to see how much he wanted it too._ Kyle was sure that Stan was in his room trying to relieve himself and talking himself down out of the pent up sexual tension, but something as strong as this just doesn't go away because you want it to. No, Kyle knows all too well that it is not how it works.

Kyle shakes his head and says below his breath, "Stop making excuses Stan, just do it."

_**And the first pairing develops (well, sorta)! You know it had to be Style, they are after all my favorite pairing! **_


	3. Of Sexual Frustration

I quickly clean myself off and pull my boxers and shorts back up. _No, I'm not gay, I'm just a dude who has a lot of sexual frustration and has never had a chance to let it out._ Wendy and I ended our on-again-off-again relationship back in the tenth grade. She moved on a lot quicker than I did. Considering I haven't had a girlfriend since, that is easy to do. Her and Token are engaged now and it really makes me consider how far behind I am in comparison. Hell, I haven't kissed a girl besides Wendy, and that was four years ago! And I had never had sex. And that's the reason why Kyle turned me on. Any naked body would turn me on at this point. Yeah, that's all.

….

Kyle's POV:

I love Stan, but he's not always with it. All the hints I've dropped over the years! But now, this is it. We're 19 and 20, I'm young, particularly horny, and more importantly I want him to see that he doesn't have to be alone.

….

Stan's POV:

Okay, don't judge, but I am still really fucking horny right now. Ah ha! I know Kenny's just gotta have a whole stash of hot porn! I sneak into Kenny's room, not wanting Kyle to catch me. Damn, and I thought my room was messy! How the hell am I going to find anything in here? After rummaging through piles of clothing and messes on shelves, I finally see a stash of DVDs in a box in the back of his closet. To my disappointment, they are not clearly labeled since he just burned them onto black discs off his computer. In Kenny's own perverted style, he's drawn incredibly graphic boners to rate each DVD. I roll my eyes and finally pick out the first one that has five out of five penises on it and rush back to my room.

I put the DVD into my computer and lean back in my chair. A guy with black hair walks into the frame and hey, he's not half bad looking. They're usually really ugly hairy dudes that just happen to be hung like a horse. I bet the chick is going to be even hotter! I smile to myself and reach down my pants. "So, are you ready to study?" a voice says in the background. Soon, a guy with red hair walks into the picture as well. Oh, it's going to be a threesome, even hotter!

Not even paying attention to the so called "plot" I soon realize that they are undressing each other. _What the fuck?_ Kenny has gay porn in there? Well, I'm too far into it to stop it now, so I just decide, what the hell. Halfway through, I start to notice just how much the "bottom" resembles Kyle.

And it turned me on even more.

It was easy for me too imagine that it was me fucking Kyle instead of two porn stars getting it on. To see him under me, begging, pleading for me to go faster, harder, deeper. Kyle grasping my shoulders and driving me deeper with his legs around my waist as he cums. It sounded so realistic as Kyle was panting over and over, "That's it, fuck me right there! Oh Staaaannn." After that I couldn't take it any longer and I started breathing faster and closed my eyes as I imagine Kyle's flushed face and he and I cumming together. Fuck, I am gay.

…..

Kyle leaned his head back against the wall outside of Stan's room in frustration. You've gotta be fucking kidding me? That didn't work? I fucking got into that moaning and shit, and he didn't even realize!

Whatever. I guess I'll just have to make another plan. Time to go get my iPod and listen to some music for inspiration.

_Ugh, shit, it's out in my car._

I grab my keys off the counter and walk towards my car in the parking lot when I hear a strange noise. I turn my head to the direction of the noise and see that it's a car rocking. _Cartman's car?_ I am quite intrigued now and I walk over to his car and lo and behold, I see Kenny on top of Cartman. Cartman spots me immediately and pushes Kenny off of him. I open the driver's side door and Cartman immediately reacts, "_It's not what it looks like, you see…uhhh…Kinny…"_

"It's alright Eric, he knows we were banging it." Kenny smirks. "So Kyle, how did it work out?"

I rolled my eyes, "It didn't work. He's too damn thick-headed to figure it out."

"I figured you'd say that, which is why I'll say this: Kyle, come sit next to me, I have a plan that's sure to work."

_**What will the infamously perverted Kenny come up with? **_


	4. Do What Makes You Happy

_**Haha, I know, Kyle should just jump him! But I will explain why…**_

"Hey Cartman, where are you going?" I ask as I walk up the stairs to the apartment door.

"Kenny's waiting out in the car for me, just going to pick up a movie we can watch later."

"Cool dude, see ya later." I say as I open up the door.

I drop my backpack on the floor and instantly stop moving as I hear a noise.

"_Uhhnn…oh yeah, fuck."_

I smirk, Kyle's jacking it again. I slowly walk toward his room, even though I probably won't be able to see anything, Kyle's moans are enough to get me off. The door is open! _Jackpot. _I know I got out of class a little early but that's pretty bold of Kyle to not shut the door.

"_Oooohh, that feels so good. Fuuuucckk." _

He must be imagining something good. I walk to the edge of the door and get a glimpse inside. I immediately lose all train of thought and start seeing red as I see a black-haired dude with a blue shirt on, on his knees sucking Kyle off.

"_Craig, that's it! Keep going!"_

I'm not thinking straight, but I barge right on in his room, the door slamming open. Kyle's eyes are wide as saucers as I grab Craig by the arm and pull him off the floor (and off of Kyle). I look Craig in the eyes, about to tell him off…

"Kenny?" I say, my voice a higher pitch out of shock.

"Yeah dude, it's me." He replies as he takes off the black wig.

Kyle's not saying anything, just looking from me to Kenny, his mouth agape.

It is then that Cartman walks in as well.

"Alright, now someone better explain to me what the fuck is going on here?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Kyle, I think this is one you should explain." Kenny said to him.

"Alright. Stan, please sit down." He motioned to his bed. Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny followed suit.

Kyle took a deep breath, then continued. "Stan, I love you—_we_ love you. And I wanted to tell you that for the longest time, but I just couldn't. Even after I saw you watching me in the shower…"

I cringed in embarrassment.

"…I knew you weren't ready to accept the possibility of being gay and well, I didn't want to overwhelm you. So after dropping hint after hint, I went to Kenny for advice. I knew he and Cartman had been fucking for awhile, so I knew he would be okay with it. I thought this idea was crazy, him dressing up like Craig, but I was desperate for anything to get your attention, to make you realize that you can like me."

I sit there for a moment in silence, processing everything Kyle had just told me. "Wait, what do you mean by _we _love you?"

"Exactly that, Kyle, Cartman, and I all love you Stan. And not like a best friend kind of love, we want you to know that." Kenny chimed in.

"But, dude! Four guys can't be in love with each other, they can't be together!"

"Why not?" Kenny asked.

"B-because, it's just wrong!" I stammer.

"Who says?"

"Society. No one will accept us!"

"Fuck that. This is coming from a society that outlaws gay marriage. So I don't give a fuck about what society thinks. Why let that stop you from being happy?" Kenny answered.

My mind is going a million miles a minute, thinking of question after question, trying to make sense of all this.

"Look, I know how you feel Stan. I really do. It seems like a crazy idea, all of us being together. But it's really not so crazy when I look at it this way: I love Kenny, I love Cartman, and I love you. We have been together in a sense for all these years, it just makes sense to stay with the ones I love the most." Kyle said.

"But, I'm a virgin. I've never done it with a girl let alone a guy." I blush.

"I know Stan. I haven't either. Since Kenny and Eric have had sex with each other many times, I think you and I should have a chance at our first time, together. That is, if you will be my first, Stan?" Kyle asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I take a minute to think about it, but Kyle just looks so damn sexy and I really do love him. It just takes a minute to process when what you've wanted actually comes true.

I smirk and press my lips to Kyle's. He smiles instantly and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

I break away for a moment and say, "Kenny, go get some lube."

_**Stay tuned for the final chapter! Harry Apprentice, you were close! I was smiling when you said Stylenny, while they are an awesome threesome in my opinion, I chose…I'm not sure what the Cartman/Kenny/Stan/Kyle pairing is called, but that one! haha**_


	5. Let's Get Sexual

_**Sorry this took so long! I became unexpectedly busy this week! So here is the final installment of this fic! **_

"Wait, one question." Kenny asked as he got up. "Can I watch?" he asked as a smirk crept over his face.

"Watch? Your ass better be joining us!" Kyle said, pointing to the bed for further effect.

I don't think I have ever seen anyone scramble to get up and run as fast as Kenny. He was back in Kyle's bedroom with the lube quicker than I could blink.

I have to admit, I am really nervous once I realize what is about to go down. Not that it's stopping me though. But hey, I'm about to experience my first time having sex _ever_, let alone with three other guys.

Kyle pulls me up off of the floor so I am standing along with him. He wastes no time in kissing me. I trace my tongue along his bottom lip and he opens his mouth, allowing me inside. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me in the direction of his bed, not breaking the kiss. I faintly hear what sounds like Cartman and Kenny unzipping their jeans and undressing in the background, but I am too busy when Kyle pushes me onto the bed. His arms are just outside of my shoulders and he's straddling my legs as he leans down and whispers into my ear, "You don't know how long I've wanted this" and gently tugs on my ear with his teeth. I shudder. "Oh, I think I have an idea." I say as I quickly turn him over.

He yelps. I hurriedly fumble with the button and zipper of his jeans and tear them away from his body, then his boxers. I look up at him, and he must have seen the look in my eyes because without me saying a word, he quickly tears off his t-shirt.

I must've looked like an idiot as I just stared at his erection. I had never seen it this close, and as I said before, it was a helluva lot bigger than I expected. But Kyle leaned up on his elbows and cleared his throat to get my attention. "Sorry" I mumble as I grip the base and start to slowly pump.

"uhhhhh…" Kyle licks his lips.

I look over at Kenny and Cartman who are standing next to each other, watching and pumping themselves. I wink at them as I take the tip of Kyle's penis into my mouth and swirl my tongue around the head.

"S-Staaannn" Kyle whines as he picks up his head to look at me and grabs hold of my hair.

I pull back and smirk, feeling that Kyle has had enough teasing, and I just want to get to the best part.

I take more of his manhood into my mouth and start to hollow out my cheeks, bobbing my head and take more and more into my mouth with each bob. Kyle whines and grabs my hair even tighter.

"Stan…ahh..stop…don't. wanna. cum. Yet!" Kyle pleads.

I back away with a slight pop. "As you wish."

I look over my shoulder, "Kenny."

He tosses me the lube and I waste no time in putting and ample amount onto my fingers. I place one hand on Kyle's stomach and try to say in a soothing tone, "Okay, Kyle..this is going to hurt a little."

"Okay." He nods.

I thrust one finger in him and he starts to squirm. I wait a minute for him to adjust and then add a second, and start to scissor him. I add a third finger and his face starts to show discomfort. "I'm sorry babe, just preparation."

"I know" he responded between a groan.

I grab the lube again and apply some to my own erection. I look down at Kyle and he wraps his legs around my waist. He grabs the back of my head and brings me down for a kiss. Using this as a distraction from the inevitable pain I will cause him, I slowly thrust in. He backs away a little from the kiss and hisses. I feel bad knowing the pain he's going through, and also a bit worried because I'm next. I wait for awhile, watching his expressions.

"Okay…m-move."

I slowly move out and thrust little by little back in. Kenny and Cartman soon come to the side of the bed and comfort Kyle, each knowing how painful the first time can be.

I keep thrusting, gradually picking up pace. "Naahhh..Oh fuck! Do that again!" Kyle said as he clutched the sheets.

"You found it." Kenny smiled.

I smirk as I piston my hips and thrust in and out with all that I could. "Hahh..nnnnnn…soooo fucking goooood!" Kyle shakes his head from side to side. My breathing increases and I can't take the way he looks right now. Face flushed, moaning, eyes dark with lust as he's staring up at me as I am just pounding away at his tight ass.

"Fuuuuckkkk" I cry out as my vision turns white and I cum deep inside Kyle.

I just barely pull out when Kyle says, "My turn."

"I have an idea," Kenny suggests, "Stan, get on all fours."

I obey, knowing he has more experience in this area.

"Yeah, I like that view." Kyle chuckles.

He grabs the lube and applies it to himself and without warning, thrusts himself inside.

"FUCK! THAT HURTS!" I shout.

"Sorry," Kyle winces, "I know it does, but it's like a band-aid, just get it over with."

That doesn't help as I am in excruciating pain. He slowly thrusts in and out. I'll give him that, at least he's not fucking me through the mattress just yet. And where are Kenny and Cartman when I need them to comfort me like they did Kyle? They're just busy blowing each other! I start to feel a little indignant when I can't contain a loud moan.

"Mmmmmm…Kyle! Fuck me there! Shiiiiittt…." I guess he found my spot.

He gripped onto my hips even tighter and started to plow me into the mattress. Skin slapping against skin, moaning and panting, the pure unadulterated smell of sex filling the room, it was great.

"Stan…fuck, I'm gonna…" With one last hard thrust I felt the warmth that signaled he had reached his climax.

He pulled out of me and lied next to me.

"Woah-hoh, you two are not done yet." Kenny came over with Cartman by his side.

Kyle and I exchanged glances and chuckled. "Don't worry; we were just taking a breather." I said.

Cartman immediately started pawing at Kyle. It kinda—okay, _really_—turned me on to see this. It was like you instantly knew how much Cartman had been waiting to get his hands on Kyle, to do this with all of us. Kenny and I just sat there for a moment, watching Cartman bite and suck Kyle's neck, making his toes curl and eliciting an adorable screech from the red head.

Kenny looked at me with the most aroused look I have ever seen and practically attacked my mouth. My hands flung behind me as I tried to catch my balance on the bed. I grabbed his cheeks and deepened the kiss. I moaned as I felt Kenny's erection rub against mine. Kenny looked down and smirked as he pushed himself into me. The friction felt so good!

"Alright Kenny, stop messing around and fuck me already!"

"What was that, sweetheart?" He displayed a Cheshire grin.

"FUCK ME!" I shouted so loud that both Cartman and Kyle stopped what they were doing to look at me.

Kenny laughed deeply. "Impatient, are we?" I was about to retort when I felt the recently familiar feeling of something deep inside me. "Fuck Stan, you're tight as hell."

"Nnnnuuuuhhhhh"

He quickly began pile driving me, and now that I was used to it, it felt fucking amazing.

Meanwhile Cartman and Kyle had already started…

"E-Eric…fuck!" Kyle looked back as Cartman was roughly fucking his brains out.

"It's…Cartman…Jew!" He enunciated between each thrust.

Cartman loved Kyle—and Kenny and Stan—but he didn't want to change _everything_ that came with the Cartman image.

"You like that don't you Jew Boy?"

"Fuuuckk yes." He moaned as his face was slamming into the pillow.

Cartman's moans started getting even louder and his thrusts became erratic and he quickly pulled out of the boy, cumming on his back.

"Oh shit, Stan!" Kenny moaned and came inside of me.

We all lay in a mess of entangled limbs on the bed, panting and basking in the afterglow.

"Kahl…I need to clean you off, don't move." Cartman said as he started to reach for the tissues.

Kenny grabbed his wrist and stopped him, shaking his head. He looked from me to Cartman and stuck his tongue out and slowly lapped up some of the cum on his back. Kyle giggled a little, he's always been extremely ticklish. Cartman twinged a little, but after a second, shrugged finding it hot in an odd way. Seeing what he was doing, I wanted in on it as well, and hey, any chance to lick Kyle's gorgeous body is one I'm going to take.

Kenny and I make work of licking every last drop of Cartman's cum off of Kyle's back when we kiss each other again.

I look around the bed, staring at all of them. Each with their different personalities, different likes and dislikes, perfections and imperfections. I can't live without any of them. We've lived our lives together for 20 years. Whether it was down the street, down the hall when Kyle and I shared a dorm and Cartman and Kenny shared the one next to ours, we couldn't be kept apart. We shouldn't be kept apart.

We all need each other for different reasons. Sexually, mentally, physically, for anything and everything. And I couldn't keep the wide grin from forming when I realized that this was only the beginning of a lifetime with my three best-boyfriends.

_**Yeah, kinda a cheesy ending, sorry! But I love "Stylennyman" (Thank you, ardx!) with the hint of Style being prominent. **_

_**Again, thanks for reviewing! Lots 'o positive wishes and vibes sent your way! -AG**_


End file.
